The advantages obtained from the application of fabric conditioning agents (i.e., fabric softeners and/or antistatic agents) to laundered fabrics is well-known. The present invention pertains to particulate softener/antistatic compositions which survive the wash process and release the active softening/antistatic agent to the laundered fabrics in the dryer.
Fabric softening and antistatic benefits are a desirable part of the laundry process. Softening and antistatic compounds are, in general, quaternary ammonium compounds that are not compatible with anionic surfactants. These compounds will be referred to hereinafter as fabric softening compounds or fabric softeners, although it is to be understood that they deliver both softening and antistatic benefits to fabrics. The opposite electrical charge of the anionic surfactant used in most detergents and the quaternary ammonium fabric softening compounds leads to a mutual attraction which causes precipitation. This, in effect, removes surfactant and fabric softener from solution and reduces the cleaning capacity of the detergent while preventing effective fabric softener deposition on the fabric.
One solution to this incompatibility problem is the separate addition of the fabric softener during either the rinse cycle of the wash or while the fabrics are in the dryer. This increases the inconvenience of using fabric softeners because of the need to add them to a point in the laundering process which is different from that at which the detergent is added.
Various other solutions for this problem of incompatibility between detergent and softening compounds have been proposed in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,537, Baskerville Jr., issued Feb. 3, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,946, Jones, issued June 20, 1978, both incorporated herein by reference, teach the use of intimate mixtures of organic dispersion inhibitors (e.g., stearyl alcohol and fatty sorbitan esters) with solid fabric softener to improve the survival of the softener in the presence of detergent in the washer so the softener can act on the fabrics when it melts in the dryer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,627, Schilling, issued Nov. 18, 1980, teaches microencapsulation of fabric softener. The microcapsules survive the wash and adhere to the fabric surface. They are then ruptured by subsequent tumbling of the fabric in the dryer, thereby releasing softener to the fabrics. Fabric softener prills with a water-insoluble coating are known. However, the commercial production of such softener prills can be very expensive due to low yields.
Likewise, slowly cooling molten fabric softener in trays and grinding to the desired size is a state-of-the-art procedure that can be time consuming and can produce sticky softener particles; particles which are also jagged shaped granules with "fissures".
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved methods and compositions which are more suitable for conveniently and effectively preparing particulate fabric softeners for the home laundering process.
An object of the present invention is to provide a harder softener particulate which has a smooth surface without fissures.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide particulate fabric softener which survives the detergent wash solution and releases the softener to the fabrics at dryer temperatures.
Another object is to provide an improved process for making an improved and less sticky particulate fabric softener.